Hit the brakes
by Ventiwings
Summary: Everything was going too fast. Sadly, she wasn't about to slow down though. Read to the very end!


Hit the brakes

Summary: Everything was going too fast. Sadly, she wasn't about to slow down though.

**-Read all the way to the end and you'll understand all of it-**

Humor is usually not my cup of tea to write, but I did enjoy it.

And please, for the love of it all, have an open mind.

* * *

><p>"Miku..." he moaned in exhaustion. "S-Stop..."<p>

"N-No way!" she replied in annoyance, taking pleasure in his reaction.

"P-Please...I-I..." he stopped, wincing and felt her grip tightening. Oh dear God, please help him!

"I am not going to!" she screamed and twisted a bit. No way, not when they got so far!

How did it come to this anyway? It was normal at first - completely and utterly normal!

She came over for homework as usual.

He made some snack as usual.

They worked on some questions, polishing them off with ease as usual.

Rin came down to annoy them as usual.

Then Miku and Rin got into another petty argument as usual.

Rin left in a huff as usual.

He was the peacemaker as usual.

Then...this.

How did _this _come out of all of...all of the whole 'as usual' list he created?

They had never - _never _- gone astray from their routine of after school activities.

Also, she was wearing him out with her constant pleading and squeals of pleasure. He was getting really tired of it, fast.

Everything was going too fast, but he tried to keep a hold of everything. His parents wouldn't be pleased with what was happening if they were to walk into his room without permission. His room was a complete mess. Everything was disorganized because of Miku's unruly behavior. She just wanted to go _everywhere _just to get the edge and he just _couldn't _keep her still at all!

His books were scattered all over the place, his bed was a complete mess, but that wasn't anything new. Of course, today wasn't so different since she had joy in lying on his bed with her body shaking with excitement. He, on the other hand, wasn't very excited.

Her hair was tangled, out of its usually neat twin tails. Her skirt was on the floor, and her usual sleeveless dress shirt put away.

Her bare legs were seen twisting here and there, sometimes tangling with his.

He, on the other hand, had his hair up in a sloppy ponytail that was yanked from time to time by the girl.

"More!" she demanded, her eyes begging, pleading for more.

Len grimaced. He couldn't say no, but he was just so _tired_.

"No!" he rejected and received a pained look.

"Please!"

"No!"

"But Len-"

"No means no!" he repeated. He was getting tired. Really tired.

She had to go home before anything else happens. He really didn't want to take responsibility.

"Len!" she screeched and grasped his tense shoulders. He eased them, feeling her nails digging into his skin.

"Ack!" he cried and ripped her hands off his shoulders. "S-Stop! I know you want more, but...I can't..." The anxiety and exhaustion was killing! So what if he was good at this? That doesn't mean she has to grovel for any more.

"Please..." she looked ready to cry.

This was just going too fast. Everything was going too fast.

He wanted to slow down so badly just so his tired mind could keep up before he made the biggest mistake in his life.

Sadly, she wasn't about to slow down though.

"Just...more..." she yearned.

"No!" He slapped down his controller and growled in fury. "Miku! I beat you in Mario Kart about twenty times already!"

She burst out in anger, pushed him off his bed and jumped into a sitting position. Her controller sat in front of her and the screen was blinding with both the music and colors of Rainbow Road. Her teal hair was a mess, with her scratching it furiously with her stressful losses. How come he was so good at this? She used to be better than him! When did everything get so...so...twisted?

She pulled at the hems of the basketball shorts she borrowed from him and scowled.

She said that when playing video games, shorts were better than skirts. Apparently, that gave her the competitive edge or some nonsense.

"Who cares about the number?" she questioned in a frustrated tone. "You keep pushing me off the freaking rainbow!"

He grumbled and rolled his eyes. "You're the one who crashes into _me_, okay?" he reminded indignantly. This was _not _the time for him to deal with her sore loser ways!

It was close to midnight and he was tired. So very, very tired!

"One more match! _Just one more_!" she ordered while pounding her fists onto the bed.

"For the life of me... Please just come back tomorrow!" he urged, wanting to fall down on his bed and sleep. He got back up on his feet by the way.

"Ugh!" she groaned while getting up and adjusted her camisole then she gathered her clothes and left the room in a huff.

He knew that he shouldn't have turned on the Nintendo Wii. Seriously, what was he thinking? He completely forgot about her competitive nature when it came to racing games.

Then a thought dawned upon him.

He raced to the entrance and saw that she was already down the driveway, ready to walk back home with her things.

"Y-You're not seriously gonna try again tomorrow, are you?"

She stopped and gave him a look. Then it turned into an aggressive one.

"Of course!"

He sunk to the ground in defeat.

"Miku..." he whimpered. "IT'S JUST MARIO KART!"

"DON'T SAY SUCH NONSENSE!" she countered and resumed storming off.

"HEY AT LEAST GIVE ME BACK MY SHORTS!"

"You'll get them when I'm satisfied!" With that, she left and he saw that she was creeping closer to her house.

The boy sighed an aggravated breath and went back inside, shutting the door behind him and saw Rin standing by the kitchen with a flabbergasted look on her face. A cookie was in her mouth and it looked like she was in mid-bite.

"What?" Len questioned, wondering what made his sister freeze like that.

She crammed the cookie into her mouth and made sure to swallow it down. He was wondering what kind of force made her do something so irrational.

"So..." he trailed, and saw that she was almost down abusing her throat and chest.

"W-Well it's just..." She was flustered. "I never knew my own brother and upperclassman were...uh..." she started trailing off, looking around with shifty eyes. Her face was completely flustered and then it hit Len like a pile of bricks.

"WE WERE NOT!"

Her eyes widened. "No way! I totally heard it all when I got back home! It's...ugh gross! At least do it at her house or something! Ugh..." she complained and ran up the stairs to her room.

"IT WAS JUST MARIO KART!" he yelled, his voice traveling to the second story of the house.

"LIES!" she loudly replied.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!"

He was seriously going to kill them both one day. It'll be seen as an accident. With him as nothing more but a witness.

Yeah. That was the plan for the summer.

* * *

><p>This is only going to be a one shot.<p>

I wonder how many were confused about the beginning. Be honest.

Though I don't think any of you would expect me to write something like _that_. I wouldn't write something remotely like lemon cause I like fluffy stuff more than the heavy stuff. I just wanted to have fun and wanted to work on some humor for a change.

~Ventus


End file.
